The present invention relates to vehicle follow-up control apparatus and process for recognizing a preceding vehicle ahead, and controlling a distance to the preceding vehicle at a desired distance.
Japanese Patent Kokai Publication No. H7(1995)-69094 shows a conventional vehicle follow-up control system having function of gain adjustment.